User talk:The Pandaman
I know you can't really see it, but click the word "Guidelines" in the template above. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:51, 23 January 2009 (UTC) How do i become a better contributer? What changes should I make to be more useful? * You could edit other cards so that the card lores, names, etc. are correct and appriotiate. You could also make card images on yugiohcardmaker.net. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ** Learn it and love it. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:28, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ??? How do i change the name of cards whose names i misspelt (e.g. The Pandman, Correct Spelling: The Pandaman). * Okay, this is what you do: Go to the page "The Pandman", near the edit part of the screen is the word "move", click it. It'll ask you where you want to "move" the page. Type in "The Pandaman" and give the reason as "spelling/grammer". Move the page. Then go to the original page "The Pandman", it'll redirect you to your new page. Under your new page's name, if you go through the "The Pandman" redirect, will say "redirected from 'The Pandman'". Click on that link and it'll bring you to the 'The Pandman's page, now a redirect. Edit it and put in and that's it. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:53, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ??? How do i start a project? I would like to make a project on one of my archetypes like my Steam cards... Hi Thanks for the browine points. Guess what? I will spend them on browinies... HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!--Blackwing11 21:30, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Bot and IRC Hello, The Pandaman. I have asked a mod to create a bot account that would help with the wiki, doing cleanup, like adding categories to uncategorized pages. The thing is, is that I need to have community approval for it to be flagged as a bot. WIkia has its rules. So, the q is, will u mind if it is flagged as a bot? It wont be doing anything bad. It will help the wiki. Please leave me a message on my talk page. o, and also, check out the IRC channel. There is info on it here. Thanks. If you have any questions, please come to me. I will be glad to help. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Above question can u please reply to my above question. i need your support to help this wiki out. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 00:22, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ??? I is not sure what a Bot account is. I guess it is a good thing. Sure i support it... The Pandaman 12:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Annoyed What is going on?!!! My cards have had thier lores replaced with April FOols This isn't very professional Hope things return to normal tomorrow The Pandaman 10:13, 1 April 2009 (UTC) * Can you show me a card this happened to? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 14:55, 3 April 2009 (UTC) "Haunted" Hey I noticed you said that your favorite Type of monster was Zombie and I was just wondering if you would consider making a Zombie Archetype. The name "Haunted" came to mind for me when I was thinking of "Call of the Haunted". Just and idea which I thought you might appreciate. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:00, 14 April 2009 (UTC) * They seem cool, but may I ask how you would use obtain there effects? They all say "When this card is Summoned except by the effect of a "Haunted" monster you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Haunted'" or something similar so I was just wondering if you had something in store for that. Just curious. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:49, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Going Smoothly I has created 5 Haunted Cards :) The Haunted Recursion effects are useful for Swarming and Synchro Summoning which are both very useful Am i going colour blind?!!! The colour of this website has changed dramtically. Looks strange. I is getting used to it. I M not going colour blind. --The Pandaman 19:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hiya H.! Hi Harry! :D Tis' Jack! I made Speed King ☆ Barbaros Ür! Do you like it? ---- Speed King ☆ Barbaros Ür is different from the first Speed King ☆ because it removes two monsters bro. I just wanted him to be good, since I wanted him to be used but Mickey Mac in our Fan Fic ;) ---- Hi H. I saw Cybernetic Mind Dragon, quite epic. Cat Scan needed an exclusive dragon ;) Just Ask If you have an idea about the name of a card or the name of an archetype but do not know what it/they should do just ask and i shall make the cards with effects i thought up. You can also tell what the card must be for example it must be a monster, it must be a Water/beast-warrior or it's text must include "This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects". ---- I saw the cards! :D I really like Beast Machine King Metawulf ;) ---- Hi H. I'm back from sailing :D Have you heard about the new Pokemon games? XD SoulSliver and HeartGold :3 I want Silver! :D You get Gold, k? Also saw your Heavy Metals...O_o so many cards... ---- Those cards are legendary :D Persephone is brill and Star Master is good support for your (and to a lesser extent, my stars).